The present invention relates to a Web 2.0, and more particularly, to a method of incorporating one or more Web 2.0 features in the form of a Web 2.0 solution(s), using a Web 2.0 Realization Framework, for one or more enterprises having plurality of business activities.
The phrase a Web 2.0 is the most talked emerging technology in an Information Technology (IT) industry, used in different industries (herein referred as “enterprises”) including financial service or retail and many more. The Web 2.0 is creating quite a splash in the enterprises, as the Web 2.0 is stretching the boundary of what traditional Web can do. However an exact definition of the phrase is still missing, interpretations vary with evangelists, thought leaders and product vendors. In the absence of any consensus, Web 2.0 may best be explained as the second-generation in an evolution of the Web to provide enriched end user experience, social networking and collaboration capabilities.
The Web 2.0 comprises rich set of features, based on the set of principles focusing on architecture of user participation, user centricity, collective intelligence, multi-device services, simplicity, openness, transparency, innovation and long tail of economics. Naturally Web 2.0 provides lot of implications for plurality of enterprises to avail business benefit. However, despite many promises of the Web 2.0, realization of the Web 2.0 features in the plurality of enterprises is very slow. This may be partly attributed to the fact that all of the Web 2.0 features may not be applicable to plurality of enterprises. Moreover the technology enabler of Web 2.0 does not come out of box as a single technology product or a business application product.
In the current market, there are several disparate technologies available that may be used to realize the individual features of Web 2.0. However, a holistic approach for realization one or more features Web 2.0 in plurality of enterprises is lacking. Also, few other challenges currently the enterprises facing to realize the features of Web 2.0 may include the difficulty in identifying the relevant Web 2.0 services and initiatives the enterprises should undertake given its business and stakeholder priority. Other problem for the enterprises may include, how does Web 2.0 fit into existing enterprises computing infrastructure else what all technologies, tools and standards need to be leveraged to implement Web 2.0 features else what services and systems does an enterprise need to support Web 2.0 features and derive business benefits out them. Finally, what approach should the enterprises adopt to realize Web 2.0 feature—big bang or a phased progressive approach or etc.
Thus, there is a need for a framework that helps to implement or realize the Web 2.0 features in the plurality of enterprises.
The framework may provide the plurality of enterprises a holistic approach for implementing one or more features of Web 2.0 and capitalize the business benefit out of the Web 2.0.